


Day 9: Gummy

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 9, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, MY SONS, gummmyyyyyyyy beeaaaaaars, madness16 day 9, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack ran through endless aisles of food and drinks, eyes scanning the shelves for the one thing he craved for right this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Gummy

**Author's Note:**

> GHERUSEIUGSUFSJHSDF SO LATE PLS FORGIVE ME
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated! :3

The local grocery store thrived with busy people, rushing mothers, running children, stressed students, and many more. Cashiers scanned item after item, either shoving them in a plastic bag or arranging them neatly. Trolley wheels squeaked against the tile floor and packages were thrown in.

Apparently, children weren't the only ones running today.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, _come on_. Where _are_ they?!"

"Jackson Overland Frost! Get your butt back over here!"

A pale teen rushed through the crowd with the grace of a ballet, molding his body to fit small spaces between people. His boyfriend though, had a harder time keeping up. His peg leg wasn't cooperating with the smooth tile floor.

Jack ran through endless aisles of food and drinks, eyes scanning the shelves for the one thing he craved for right this moment.

He was getting increasingly frustrated and was damn near to ask someone where the hell are those things (his pride was huge, and asking people for where things are is just- no) when his blue eyes zoned out on rows and rows of packets of those _delightful candy_ just a few steps ahead.

He skid to ablate right in front of those heavenly stuff and took a second to stare at them. There were _so many_ to choose from. Different flavours, different shapes, different sizes. _Good god_.

Hiccup finally caught up, panting and bending over with his hands clutching his knees. Jack didn't pay him any attention, for it was all on _that_. A smile broke onto his face, his lips almost stretching from ear-to-ear. He quickly grabbed one of each type, trying to carry all of them at once.

Hiccup just shook his head and took some from his five-year-old boyfriend, the amount of packets they had was enough to turn a few heads.

They speed-walked to the cash registers, impatiently waiting in line with Jack's foot tapping the floor in a fast oscillation. When it was their turn, _at long last_ , the worker just raised an eyebrow before scanning every single item bestowed before her.

Jack was bouncing in his place, that too-excited smile still threatening to split his face in half. Hiccup was more collected, shifting his weight from one leg to another to show his impatience. When the cashier was done scanning and putting all those packets in a hazardous heap in a bug plastic bag, Hiccup flashed out his card, signing the receipt and walked out with his soon-to-be sugar rush idiot-of-a-boyfriend, who had snatched the bag as soon as the cashier had placed the last one.

They made it home in record time, dumping all the purchased items on the kitchen counter. They shared a devious look, a smirk plastered on their faces as they stared at the glowing packets.

"Ready to get sugar rush, babe?"

"Hic, it's _gummy bears_. Of _course_ I'm ready. The question is, are you?"

Let's just say, they were grateful they locked the door securely for if the didn't, someone would've taken a video of the both of them running around the country giggling like crazy drunks let loose after an insane party.


End file.
